


Colouring

by Yulaty



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), The Neon Demon (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Inspired by The Neon Demon (2016), M/M, Model!Poe Dameron, Pre-Slash
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: หยดของเหลวสีแดงข้นไหลผ่านอกลงไปถึงลำตัวและไม่มีทีท่าจะหยุด โพค่อย ๆ ผ่อนลมหายใจออก หลับตาลง จินตนาการภาพของตนเองขึ้นในห้วงความคิด เปลือยเปล่า เปรอะเปื้อนด้วยมือของอีกฝ่าย ด้วยสีแดงที่มักจะมีความหมายถึงอารมณ์เข้มข้นรุนแรง สีแดงเข้มบนผิวสีน้ำผึ้งของเขา





	

เป็นคนที่น่าทำให้เปรอะเปื้อน นั่นคือความคิดแรกเมื่อไคโลได้เห็นร่างเกือบเปลือยหมดจดของโพ ดาเมรอนผู้ซึ่งยืนอยู่ห่างจากเขาไปไม่ไกลนัก กล้ามเนื้อสมส่วนพอดีตัว ร่างกายสะอาดสะอ้านไร้ไรขนรกตา จะเหลืออยู่หน่อยก็ตรงท้องน้อย เป็นแนวยาวลงไปใต้กางเกง

เป็นร่างกายที่น่ามอง และเมื่อมองนาน ๆ เข้าก็อยากจะพาตัวเองไปสัมผัส จะเรียบลื่นอย่างที่จินตนาการไว้หรือเปล่า ผิวของโพจะอุ่นหรือจะเย็นตามอุณหภูมิในห้องสตูดิโอสีขาวปลอดแห่งนี้

 

การหายใจดูจะยากขึ้นชั่วขณะ ไคโลแทบไม่รู้ตัวว่าเขาเผลอกลั้นหายใจตลอดการมองสำรวจชายตรงหน้า เขาลอบถอนหายใจเสียงเบา ก่อนจะจ้องสิ่งปกปิดชิ้นสุดท้ายบนตัวของโพ

“ถอดมันออก นายคงไม่อยากให้เสื้อผ้าตัวเองเลอะหรอกใช่ไหม”

โพไม่เถียง ไม่ตอบ แม้ดวงตาจะฉายแววตระหนกแต่ก็ปฏิบัติตามคำที่อีกคนบอกแต่โดยดี แก้ผ้ายืนในที่โล่งกว้างแบบนี้ทำให้เขารู้สึกแปลก แม้ว่าที่นี่จะมีเพียงเขากับไคโล เร็นอยู่เพียงสองคนก็ตาม แค่ดวงตาเรียวรีคู่นั้นปรายมองมาก็มากพอจะทำให้โพรู้สึกขัดเขิน แต่เขาก็กดความหวั่นพรึงในใจเอาไว้ ยืนอยู่นิ่งเฉย รอรับฟังคำสั่งหรืออะไรก็ตามที่อีกคนจะกล่าวออกมา

 

ชายร่างสูงกลับมาพร้อมกับถังสี นั่นทำให้โพค่อนข้างแปลกใจ จะทำอะไร เดาไม่ได้เลย เริ่มหนาวแล้ว แต่ก็ไม่กล้าจะเอ่ยอะไรออกไปขัดบรรยากาศกรุ่น ๆ ที่กำลังก่อตัวขึ้นครอบคลุมทั้วทั่วห้อง ไคโลหยุดยืนตรงหน้าเขา วางถังสีลงข้างตัว ส่งมือขวามาเสยผมที่ยาวกว่าปกติที่เคยเป็นนิดหน่อยขึ้นทัดหู สายตามองสำรวจราวกับจะขุดค้นลึกลงไปในชั้นผิวหนัง จนพอใจแล้วจึงผละออกมาเปิดฝาถังให้เห็นว่าภายในเป็นสีแดงข้นคลั่กเหมือนเลือด ไคโลไม่ได้สวมถุงมือในตอนที่จุ่มมือทั้งสองลงไป วักขึ้นให้ติดมาเล็กน้อย โพมองหยดสีแดงที่หล่นเปรอะพื้นขาว มันทำให้เขารู้สึกแปลก ๆ แต่ก็ดีอย่างบอกไม่ถูก แต่ไม่มีเวลาพิจารณานานนัก คำสั่งถัดมาของไคโลคือ “เงยหน้าขึ้น”

มือใหญ่คู่นั้นวางทาบลำคอ ความเย็นของสีทำให้โพเกือบสะดุ้งแต่เขาก็ยังคุมสติไว้ได้ ไคโลปาดสีไปทั่วไหล่ ก่อนจะกลับมาทำซ้ำที่ลำคออีกครั้งด้วยปริมาณสีที่มากกว่าเดิมจนฉ่ำ หยดของเหลวสีแดงข้นไหลผ่านอกลงไปถึงลำตัวและไม่มีทีท่าจะหยุด โพค่อย ๆ ผ่อนลมหายใจออก หลับตาลง จินตนาการภาพของตนเองขึ้นในห้วงความคิด เปลือยเปล่า เปรอะเปื้อนด้วยมือของอีกฝ่าย ด้วยสีแดงที่มักจะมีความหมายถึงอารมณ์เข้มข้นรุนแรง สีแดงเข้มบนผิวสีน้ำผึ้งของเขา

ปล่อยตัวด่ำดิ่งลึกลงไปกับมัน หลงลืมช่วงเวลาที่เป็นจริงไปชั่วขณะ แสงแฟลชวูบวาบไม่ได้ทำให้โพสะดุ้งหรือหยีตาหลบ เขาขยับเขยื้อนกายตามแล้วแต่คนตัวโตจะจัดวาง แสดงสีหน้าตามที่ถูกสั่งเหมือนเป็นตุ๊กตา หุ่นเชิด

 

—

 

น้ำอุ่น ๆ จากฝักบัวเรียกสติของโพให้กลับคืนมา เขากำลังล้างสีออกจากตัว มันหลุดล่อนออกไปง่ายกว่าที่คิด นึกว่าจะต้องเปลืองแรงขัดถูเสียอีก แต่กระนั้นก็ใช่ว่าจะไม่พอใจ แบบนี้น่ะดีแล้ว เสร็จแล้วก็จะได้กลับ โมงยามแห่งความเงียบงันปั่นป่วนสับสนจบลงแล้ว

และในตอนที่เขาออกมาแต่งตัวด้านนอก ก็พบว่าอีกคนทำความสะอาดร่างกายพร้อมผลัดเปลี่ยนชุดเรียบร้อยแล้วยืนรออยู่ ไคโลคนตรงหน้าเขาดูน่ากลัวน้อยกว่าเมื่อครู่ นัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลเข้มทอประกายอบอุ่น

“ฉัน คาดหวัง” เสียงแหบต่ำดังขึ้นทำลายความเงียบ โพมีปฏิกิริยาเพียงแค่เลิกคิ้วมองคนตัวโต เผลอกลั้นหายใจชั่วครู่เมื่อมืออุ่น ๆ ยกมาวางทาบใบหน้า “ว่าจะได้เห็นนายอีก บนเวที หรือที่ไหนสักที่ที่สปอร์ตไลท์สาดส่อง นายจะยืนอยู่ตรงกลางแสงไฟ เปล่งประกายอย่างที่ไม่มีใครเทียบได้” นิ้วหัวแม่มือของไคโลไล้ตามแนวสันกรามมาหยุดที่กลีบปากล่าง นวดคลึงเบา ๆ ระหว่างที่สายตาของเรามองสอดประสาน “อย่ากลัว”

โพงับปลายนิ้วของอีกฝ่ายเป็นการให้คำตอบ และคำยืนยัน

**Author's Note:**

> #yulatyfic


End file.
